


Roommates

by ithinkwehitametaphor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Housemates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkwehitametaphor/pseuds/ithinkwehitametaphor
Summary: It had been a shit day and Kylo had cut the remaining of his classes to get home early. Maybe he could at least have the room to himself for a few hours before Hux came back.He didn’t know why his parents had insisted on him sharing a room. It certainly hadn’t been a money issue. Probably some kind of socializing agenda his mother had talked Han into…He threw his backpack to the floor and almost squished Millie when he sat down on the lower bunk. The cat glared at him and whipped her tail.“Sorry, Millie. Didn’t mean to disturb you. But you should really sleep on his bed not mine…” Kylo moved away a little and took off his boots.[...]





	

It had been a shit day and Kylo had cut the remaining of his classes to get home early. Maybe he could at least have the room to himself for a few hours before Hux came back.  
He didn’t know why his parents had insisted on him sharing a room. It certainly hadn’t been a money issue. Probably some kind of socializing agenda his mother had talked Han into…

He threw his backpack to the floor and almost squished Millie when he sat down on the lower bunk. The cat glared at him and whipped her tail.

“Sorry, Millie. Didn’t mean to disturb you. But you should really sleep on _his_ bed not mine.” Kylo moved away a little and took off his boots.

“I brought you a surprise from the pet store,” he said. “On account of us bonding. And me needing some cheering up… I don’t know anything about cats but the woman at the store said you’ll like this.”

Kylo angled for the backpack and produced a catnip toy. “Said cats like the smell of this? To me it’s mostly a tiny, very stinky pillow, though.”  
He held the toy out for Millie and laid it close to her face. “What do _you_ think?”

Even though she was tired, the cat immediately began to sniff the pillow and to rub her head on it.

“You do like it, eh?” Kylo smiled. This was the first good thing that happened today. All the rest had been… he didn’t want to think about it now.

Millie, meanwhile, was up and rolled around on her new catnip toy, purring excitedly.  
Kylo simply watched her, happy that at least one resident in the house didn’t hate him.

After about 10 minutes the effect of the catnip subsided and Millicent, wide-eyed and salivating, lost interest. She jumped from the bed, waltzed over to her cat bed and stayed there for another nap.

“Ha, ha. You’re high. I think the pet store lady sold me cat drugs,” Kylo chuckled. “You’re just like Hux. _Almost_ cute. Almost.”  
He sighed at that and laid back on the bed, staring at the upper bunk, then rolled on his side and curled up. _Screw this day._ The highlight of it had been a cat playing with a toy! _It was pathetic._ He was pathetic.

 

“Almost cute.” The voice came loud and clear from the bed above.

 _Of course. Shit. SHIT._  
“I thought you have classes all day,” he muttered.

“Woke up with a fever,” Hux replied. “Didn’t go.”

“Well, keep your snotty mug away from me then. Asshole.”

“I really don’t appreciate you giving my cat drugs, Ren. Figures, though.”

“Just leave me alone for once, okay? I’ve had a really bad day. Lay off. I tried to be nice to your fucking cat.”

“She’s not a _fucking_ cat. And boohoo! Did one of your friends smash more beer cans on his forehead than you during manliness contest this morning? Or did your mommy call again? I bet it was your mom.”

Kylo turned his face to the wall and curled up more.  
“SHUT UP! OKAY? JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP.”

There was a long pause before Hux said, “Cute. You think I’m cute. Really?”

Kylo didn’t answer. He wrapped his arms about himself and choked back tears. First he had found out he’d failed all three of his mandatory classes. Then coach told him he couldn’t play finals on account of that and now it turned out Hux had listened to every single word he’d said.  
_Dammit_ , he had been so sure he’d get at least two passes.  
As soon as his parents found out, shit would truly hit the fan. They’d both be so disappointed, his mom devastated because he didn’t study and Han because his son managed to get kicked out of the team for the rest of the year.  
He shuddered and made a soft whimpering noise.

“No snarky remark? No insult? I’m disappointed. What is it Ren? Are you getting soft?”

That was it.  
“I THINK YOU’RE PRETTY. I FAILED ALL MY IMPORTANAT COURSES. AND WORST OF ALL I GOT KICKED OUT OF MY TEAM. OKAY?! I’M NOT PLAYING FINALS. NOW LEAVE ME BE,” Kylo screamed and pulled the blanket over his head, crying in earnest now. He’d fucked it up. He’d fucked it all up and Hux finally had his chance to gloat.  
He was so upset, Kylo didn’t even realize the bed was creaking and his roommate had made his way down from the upper bunk.

 

“Ren?” Hux whispered, staring at Kylo’s back.  
No answer.  
Hux had never seen him like that. “Ren. You’re crying…” he said sheepishly. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen.  
He shot Millie a quick look. The cat was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and content.

Ren on the other hand was shaking and shivering under his blanket.

Hux had no idea what to do really… He _hated_ Ren, right. _Right?!_ But not like that.  
He sat on the bed and watched Kylo. “I’m so sorry. I- ”  
“I didn’t mean what I said about you giving Millie drugs. I thought you were really… cute with her.”

“Yeah right,” Kylo finally replied, voice muffled by the blankets. “Go on and make fun of me some more.” He sniffed and made a low wailing sound, then fell silent.

“I’m not joking,” Hux admitted and moved closer.  
He reached out and rubbed Kylo’s back through the blankets.

 

The touch made Kylo freeze immediately. This wasn’t happening. Would Hux really be that cruel to him? Mock him so terribly? Why?  
He didn’t have to ponder the question for long however, for a moment later Kylo realized Hux was crawling under the covers with him. A warm body pressed against his and an arm was wrapped about his middle, hand resting on Kylo’s stomach.

“Hux.”

“Mhm. Shut up Ren and stop crying.”


End file.
